The Face Inside Is Right Beneath The Skin
by Jyoohan
Summary: A Tribute to Hiwatari Hikari Satoshi.


The Face Inside 

**By Jyoohan**

**Lyrics from Linkin Park: Paper Cut**

* * *

**01901 Hours – November 14, 2011**

**??? Apartment Complex – Paranoia**

Another day, this place always gets to my head. Why did that man give me such a place to live in the first place? The boy slammed the door shut and threw a bag on his bed. Suddenly a small annoying ring came out of the boy's pocket.

"Yes?" The boy answered the frowned hearing the news.

"Yes... yes... send them all." Click. The boy threw the phone onto the bed.

"And another night." The boy walked towards the bathroom and turned on the faucet. He looked at his hand briefly seeing the water fill up in his hands. 'I'll get you one day." The boy washed the water on his face and looked at his reflection in the mirror. His light blue hair shining from the water, Hiwatari Satoshi could see his eyes turning into a golden shade.

"Damn... no." Hiwatari felt like he was choking.

'Don't fight so hard, cause I'm going to need you tonight.' A dark voice said almost too sweetly.

_Why does it feel like night today?_

_Something in here's not right today_

_Why am I so uptight today?_

_Paranoia's is all I got left_

"Damn it Krad! Stay inside! Stay! INSIDE!!! AAAH!" Hiwatari smashed the mirror and fell to the bathroom floor gasping feeling the fire in his chest calming down.

_I don't know what stressed me first_

_Or how the pressure was fed_

_But I know just what it feels like_

_To have a voice in the back of my head_

'You should hurry, I can tell he's almost there.' Krad's laugh echoed in the back of Hiwatari's mind.

"AAAAgggh!!" Hiwatari looked up to see his right eye glowing like gold in the shattered mirror.

_It's like a face that I hold inside_

_A face that awakes when I close my eyes_

_A face watches every time I lie_

_A face that laughs every time I fall_

_(And watches everything)_

_So I know that when it's time to sink or swim_

_That the face inside is hearing me_

_Right underneath my skin_

Hiwatari got up as quickly as he can and grabbed the trench coat off the coat rack. He opened the door and didn't bother locking it as he made his way down the stair. Hiwatari looked over the railing of his apartment to see a black limousine waiting for him.

The officer stood straight in fear as Hiwatari looked like he was in a hell of a mood. "Hurry up and get the site, now!" and Hiwatari was in a hell of a mood.

"Yes sir! Go! Go!" The driver stepped on the gas pedal with his lip shaking seeing the commander in such a shadowy mood.

Hiwatari looked out of his window with a scornful look on his face.

_It's like I'm paranoid lookin' over my back_

_It's like a whirlwind inside of my head_

_It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within_

_It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin_

Hiwatari stepped out of the limousine to see the police force running around trying to get ready for the arrival of Dark.

"Inspector!" Hiwatari said with poison that he didn't intend.

"Y-yes sir?" Inspector Saehara saluted seeing the Commander is pissed off.

"I thought you should be ready by now! Get everyone in their places in 3 minutes!" Hiwatari walked pass the inspector and towards the large double doors of a cathedral.

'He's near... it is almost time...' Krad whispered with a wicked smile.

Hiwatari glowered standing in front of the altar, alone in the cathedral. "Krad, for the last time. Stay out-ugh!" Hiwatari fell to his knees.

_I know I've got a face in me_

_Points out all my mistakes to me_

_You've got a face on the inside too_

_And your paranoia's probably worse_

_I don't know what set me off first but I know what I can't stand_

_Everybody acts like the fact of the matter is _

_I can't add up to what you can_

"Commander I presume." Hiwatari looks up to see Dark standing in front of the main stain glass window of the cathedral.

"Dark!" Hiwatari shouted before a white wing suddenly bursts out of his back.

_But everybody has a face that they hold inside_

_A face that awakes when they close their eyes_

_A face watches every time they lie_

_A face that laughs every time they fall_

_(And watches everything)_

_So you know that when it's time to sink or swim_

_That the fact inside is watching you too right inside your skin_

"Dark!!!" Another voice yelled as another white wing rips through the trench coat. "I'll get you tonight for sure!!! Tonight!"

Dark covered his face from the bright light emanating from Hiwatari. "Krad, will you stay asleep?" Dark growled seeing his Dark-side.

_It's like I'm paranoid lookin' over my back_

_It's like a whirlwind inside of my head_

_It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within_

_It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin_

"I'll get you Dark! You are mine!" Krad jumped and flew towards Dark.

"Not in this or any generation, Krad!" The stain glass window shattered with hundreds of colored shards falling on the altar, many of the shards imbedded into the old sturdy wood.

"Go back where you crawled out from Krad!" Dark grabbed Krad from behind and flung him toward rows of long benches. Krad crashed through 6 rows and stopped. Krad coughed as the dust cleared. "Dark!" Soon as he said the name, a cloud of black feathers rained where Krad lay.

Dark watched as a purple blue light flashed. "Did I get him?" Dark floated closer, but was answered by a swarm of white feathers.

_It's like I'm paranoid lookin' over my back_

_It's like a whirlwind inside of my head_

_It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within_

_It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin_

Dark flew soared above in the high gothic cathedral. "He almost got me." Dark turned trying to find Krad.

The face inside is right beneath the skin 

A shadow moved quickly from Dark's sight. "Come out Krad! Face me!" Dark shouted into the cold murky cathedral.

The face inside is right beneath the skin 

"Dark!!" Krad charged with a feather glowing menacingly in his hand.

"Krad!!" Krad swung his arm, but Dark stopped his attack with ease.

"Aaah!" Krad screamed. Dark's wings pierced through Krad's white wings.

The face inside is right beneath the skin 

Dark grabs Krad and flies straight up with lightning speed. "Go back to sleep Krad!" Dark and Krad smashed straight through the ceiling of the gothic structure.

_The sun goes down_

I feel the light betray me 

"No! I waited to long just to go back to sleep!" Krad stood on one knee. "I'll take you with me! Dark!!" Krad formed as many feathers in his hands as he can. Dark couldn't see from the debris he kicked up.

'I'm in control Krad!' Another voice shouted inside Krad's mind.

_The sun goes down_

_I feel the light betray me_

"No... you can't be serious." Krad could feel himself weakening.

'Do you think I will let you abuse my body? Do you think you can control me Krad? I'm back in control!" Hiwatari roared in the back of Krad's mind.

The sun... 

_It's like I'm paranoid lookin' over my back_

_It's like a whirlwind inside of my head_

_It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within_

_I feel the light betray me_

_It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin_

"Krad!" The fallen white angel looked up to see an intense amount of energy harnessed by Dark. "Go back where you came from!" The energy screamed in immense power as it cleared the distance to its target.

'I have control...' A voice shouted.

_The sun..._

_It's like I'm paranoid lookin' over my back_

_It's like a whirlwind inside of my head_

_It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within_

_I feel the light betray me_

_It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within_

_It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within_

Hiwatari slowly got up on the cold cathedral roof to see Dark flying away with his prize. Hiwatari gazed far off to the horizon with the sun rising behind him.

_The sun..._

_It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin_

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from the anime, D.N. Angel.

**A Tribute to Hiwatari (Hikari) Satoshi and his never ending struggle with Krad.**

**May God have mercy upon him on one bright glorious day.**

A sticky note left on the refrigerator door:

I hope people will enjoy this little story I wrote for Satoshi. The guy is cool and all, except a demented angel possesses him. I got the idea for this tribute while listening to this song from Linkin Park and reading my D.N. Angel Manga. I hope my current readers enjoy this tribute to the cool Satoshi. Oh, and if you think about it, this song describes Satoshi oh so very well.

Okay, now please leave a r-e-v-i-e-w. Now that spells "review"! So do it! ...I said please didn't I? Oh, smack one more thing! This for 


End file.
